rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1
Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars is an all-star spin-off of ''Kaiko's Drag Race'', created by Kaiko Rimen. All Stars has queens from past KDR Seasons compete to win a spot among the great in "Hall of Legends". The Winner of this season was Cheyenne Pepper. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1, "All Star Pageant" * Guest Judges: Ashley Tisdale * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Sareena Socho * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag pageant, and show off their talents * Top Two: Cheyenne Pepper and Spring Holiday * Challenge Winner: Cheyenne Pepper * Bottom Two: Fuchsia Fierce & Kaitlyn Gold * Lip Sync Song: ...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Fuchsia Fierce All Star Pageant Episode 2, "Love, Ru" * Guest Judges: Nick Robinson & Mel B * Mini-Challenge: Pin the Wig * Mini-Challenge Winner: Zaja * Mini-Challenge Prize: Decide the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a new romcom spoof of "Love, Simon". * Runway Theme: Leather & Lace * Top Two: Kaitlyn Gold & Sareena Socho * Challenge Winner: Sareena Socho * Bottom Two: Titania & Sonya Davenport * Lip Sync Song: Wannabe by Spice Girls * Eliminated: Sonya Davenport Episode 3, "Snatch Game" * Guest Judges: Michael Urie & Kelly Rowland * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Girl Group Popstar Realness * Top Two: Spring Holiday & Kaitlyn Gold * Challenge Winner: Spring Holiday * Bottom Three: Titania, Robin Nomy & Cheyenne Pepper * Lip Sync Song: Same Old Love by Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Titania Episode 4, "RuChella" * Guest Judges: Nick Jonas & Demi Lovato * Main Challenge: Record song verses and perform in front of a live audience * Top Two: Robin Nomy & Cheyenne Pepper * Challenge Winner: Robin Nomy * Bottom Two: Harlequin Hera & Zaja * Lip Sync Song: Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce * Eliminated: Harlequin Hera Episode 5, "Tuck Island" * Guest Judges: Vanessa Williams & Carrie Bickmore * Main Challenge: In pairs, the queens must tackle improv and comedy in the new show, "Tuck Island". * Mini-Challenge: Mini-Gaff. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Sareena Socho * Mini-Challenge Prize: Decide the roles for the main challenge * Top Two: Sareena Socho & Zaja * Challenge Winner: Spring Holiday * Bottom Two: Kaitlyn Gold & Spring Holiday * Lip Sync Song: Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft Wyclef Jean * Eliminated: Kaitlyn Gold Episode 6, "Twin Queens" * Guest Judges: Solange Knowles & Ricky Gervais * Main Challenge: The queens must makeover a queen from their original season as their twin. * Mini-Challenge: Drag up a Police Uniform * Mini-Challenge Winner: Zaja * Top Two: Zaja & Cheyenne Pepper * Challenge Winner: Cheyenne Pepper * Bottom Three: Sareena Socho, Spring Holiday & Robin Nomy * Lip Sync Song: Pon de Replay by Rihanna * Eliminated: Robin Nomy Episode 7, "The RuPaul Awards Annual Ball" * Guest Judges: Troye Sivan & Kesha * Main Challenge: Create two looks from scratch; Red Carpet Realness & Award Ceremony Eleganza Extravaganza * Top Two: Cheyenne Pepper & Spring Holiday * Challenge Winner: Cheyenne Pepper * Bottom Two: Zaja & Sareena Socho * Lip Sync Song: Woman by Kesha * Eliminated: Zaja Episode 8, "Bring Back my Legends" * Main Challenge: The queens must act in a scene with the four winners of Kaiko's Drag Race. * Eliminated: Sareena Socho * Top Two All Stars: Spring Holiday & Cheyenne Pepper * Lip Sync Song: Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen * Winner of Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars Season 1: Cheyenne Pepper * Runner-Up: Spring Holiday Trivia * The Lip Sync Assassins of this season were Sareena Socho & Cheyenne Pepper. Sareena outperformed Kaitlyn Gold & Zaja, while Cheyenne outperformed Spring Holiday twice and Zaja. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Category:KDR All-Stars Season 1 Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:KDR